A Melhor
by Tigri Aspri
Summary: Nem Misa gosta de ser ignorada e depois de descobrir, que perdeu o coração de Raito, como ela faria para o ter de volta? Bem, cada um joga com as armas que tem... Presente de Natal, para Nathi!


**A melhor.**

Ela poderia aceitar a frieza dele, suportava o fato dele só querer se aproveitar dela, afinal o amava... Mas tinha uma coisa que Amane Misa não podia engolir, e nem queria, como ele preferia outro homem, um cara que só queria vê-lo morto, que dizia que ele era um criminoso, que o achava um assassino cruel e insensível! Como Yagami Raito podia preferir L a ela? Claro, eles se compreendiam de uma forma estranha e incomum, possuíam idéias parecidas, mas o detetive já tinha demonstrado não se interessar por ele fazia tempo, sim, era algo cômico, L tinha dado um fora em Raito, e ela quase sentia vontade de rir, a palavra chave é "quase".

Quando descobriu isso, Raito não estava nada feliz e Ryukuu não ajudava a melhorar o humor do garoto rindo cruelmente do japonês, ela ainda tentou animá-lo:

"_-Raito-kun não deveria ficar triste com isso, Raito-kun não precisa do chato do__L__Raito-Kun tem Misa-Misa e Misa-Misa nunca vai abandonar Raito-kun!_

_Disse enquanto pulava nas costas do garoto, este a retirou bruscamente o olhou duro para ela._

_-Me deixe em paz Misa, eu não quero brincar com você agora, então saia. – Falou friamente o garoto, a tratando como um cachorro, Raito estava preste a perder todo o seu alto controle."_

Uma lagrima escorreu pelo rosto da loira, uma lágrima negra, tingida pela grossa camada de maquiagem que, a modelo, logo fez questão de limpar. Não era novidade para ela, claro que sabia: Para Raito era apenas um objeto. Misa tinha se proposto a isso, tinha dito que ele podia usá-la como quisesse, mas agora tinha sido gravemente ofendida, seu orgulho feminino pedia uma vingança e ela iria mostrar ao gênio nipônico o quanto ela era melhor que L.

Já era bem tarde quando Raito entrou no apartamento que dividia com Misa, desde que o plano dele para acabar com seu maior inimigo tinha dado certo, o garoto se esforçava para que ninguém descobrisse nada, sendo assim trabalhava muito e costumava chegar tarde. Naquela noite, quando entrou, Misa o esperava com o mesmo jeito infantil de sempre, usando uma saia preta de látex que caia ondulante, que não tinha mais de 15cm de comprimento, um espartilho de couro preto, meia 7/8 preta e uma bota cano longo preta de salto fino, uma maquiagem negra pesada, as unhas com esmalte preto e uma gargantilha de veludo negro completavam o visual. Ficaria surpreso se visse qualquer outra garota vestida assim aparentemente sem motivo, mas aquela era Amane Misa e isso, pra ela, era normal.

Sentou-se na poltrona negra, combinado com a decoração do quarto, enquanto ignorava a garota, não estava afim aquela noite. Estranho foi ela trazer uma garrafa cara de Sake e um copo próprio para a bebida, depositou na mesa de centro e serviu uma dose para ele.

- Raito-kun tem trabalhado muito, Misa-Misa esta preocupada com a saúde do Raito-kun, Raito-kun precisa descansar. – Falou lhe entregando a bebida.

O garoto estranhou o comportamento dela, mas não iria reclamar de ser paparicado depois de tanto trabalho, aquela ainda era Misa, a garota que era obcecada por ele e nunca o faria mal... Será?

Bebeu a primeira dose e se sentiu reconfortado pelo calor da bebida, o sabor do vinho de arroz agradando o seu paladar, não resistiu a mais uma dose e uma terceira, já estava na quarta quando começou a sentir o ambiente rodar, mas não havia bebido o suficiente para isso e a verdade o atingiu como um soco, enquanto ouvia a risada do Shinigami, o maldito sabia, mas não tinha lhe contado.

- Misa... – Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer antes de cair no sono.

Quando acordou, percebeu estar deitado na cama de casal, ainda recuperando a consciência tentou levar as mãos ao rosto, mas não conseguiu movê-la mais que alguns centímetros, antes de ser machucado pelas algemas. O choque o fez despertar, Raito começou a pensar, não ia ficar se sacudindo, tentando se livrar das algemas,era inteligente o suficiente para saber que isso só serviria para machucar sua pele, era obvio que só Misa poderia ter feito isso com ele, mas por que? Precisava descobrir...

Uma risada, uma risada sinistra, uma risada sinistra e inumana, maldito Shinigami! Ele estava ali, rindo dele.

- Ryukuu, me tire daqui! – Falou irritado.

As risadas aumentaram, o desgraçado estava fora do seu ângulo de visão, mas na certa devia estar rodopiando em pleno ar, de tanto rir. Rir dele! Uma nova risada foi ouvida no quarto, uma fina e feminina.

- Ryukuu-san, saia daqui, por favor. – A voz doce e gentil, em nada combinava com a assassina fria que ela era. – Misa-Misa quer ficar sozinha com Raito-kun.

A risada do Shinigami ficou mais alta e foi sumindo, se afastando do ambiente, não era preciso ser um gênio para perceber que Ryukuu atendera o pedido.

- Misa, o que você quer? Me tira logo dessas algemas! – Disse com a voz séria, tentando ver onde a garota estava, mas a falta de mobilidade do corpo junta com a pouca luz do aposento, lhe incapacitaram a tarefa.

A loira riu de leve e foi andando na direção da cama, sem subir nessas chegou na cabeceira e acariciou os pulsos de Raito, onde a algema havia se chocado pouco tempo antes, com delicadeza.

- Mas Raito-kun não reclamou quando L algemou ele, porque Raito-kun reclama agora que Misa-Misa faz isso? Misa-Misa vai mostrar pro Raito-kun que, Misa-Misa é muito melhor que L. – Disse correndo os dedos pelos braços de Kira, fazendo o caminho pelo seu ombro, pescoço, arranhando levemente, e acariciou a face dele com delicadeza.

Então Raito compreendeu, Misa já sabia dos seus sentimentos pelo detetive morto, como havia ousado esquecer um detalhe tão importante?! A garota estava com ciúmes e agora ia querer "Mostrá-lo que era melhor...", espera o que ela queria dizer com isso?

Enquanto se perdia em pensamentos nem percebeu que misa havia subido na cama, só voltou à consciência quando sentiu o peso dela, sentada em seu quadril, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

- Raito-kun esta distraido? Misa-Misa quer todas as atenções de Raito-kun só pra ela. – falou subindo as mãos pelo tórax e peitoral do garoto, inclinado o corpo e permitindo a Raito uma visão privilegiada do decote de seu espartilho. Aproximou seus lábios dos do assassino de L e os tocou de leve, convidando-o a um beijo que não acontecia, enquanto isso suas mãos brincavam com a gola e os primeiros botões da camisa, tocando a pele de forma descuidada e ameaçando abrir a roupa, sem realmente fazer algo.

Raito estava ficando nervoso, ela brincava com ele, isso não era certo, o certo era ele brincar com as pessoas, não gostava que acontecesse de outro jeito.

Amane afastou a boca da dele e desceu para seu pescoço, onde começou uma serie de beijos, lambidas suaves e mordidas quentes, enquanto começava a abrir os botões da camisa e arranhava de leve a pele que ficava descoberta. Raito não podia negar que estava apreciando o momento, mas ainda estava com raiva de Misa por tê-lo enganado, decidiu então que não cederia as provocações.

Enquanto isso a boca de Amane subia lentamente em direção a sua orelha, ela mordeu o lóbulo de leve e sussurrou mansamente, fazendo sua língua tocar de leve a pele sensível.

- Raito-kun não precisa resistir, Misa-Misa quer ver Raito-kun ficar descontrolado, Misa-Misa quer que Raito-kun perca a razão por culpa de Misa-Misa. – Falou descendo mais as mãos, caminhando pelo tronco descoberto, arranhando, provocando reações nada puritanas no corpo do garoto.

Raito estava adorando o jogo, adorando as provocações, mas não iria ceder, não iria demonstrar o quanto estava gostando, pois isso seria agradar a loira e ele não queria.

As mãos dela chegaram no cós de sua calça, ela cariciava a região, fazendo com que ele ansiasse um maior contato. A modelo abriu o botão e desceu o zíper calmamente, tocando "acidentalmente" no membro que começava a despertar, Yagami abriu a boca num gemido sufocado e a estrela aproveitou para unir seus lábios em um beijo quente, enquanto descia as calças do falso L e cariciava suas pernas, deixando de lado a região que, claramente, necessitava mais de sua atenção.

Raito aproveitou aquele beijo para mostrar a Misa quem mandava, beijou a garota com volúpia, movendo sua língua de forma quente e sensual, mordiscando os lábios dela e sugando sua língua, a garota não conseguiu engolir um gemido e Raito deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Estava vendo Misa? Entendeu que sou eu que controlo você, me solte agora e eu vou te dar o que você quer.

A proposta era tentadora, e os olhos castanhos nublados dele denunciavam claramente que Raito não conseguiria sair dali naquela hora... Mas não, ela estava bem decidida, a loira já tinha planejado bem aquela noite.

- Raito-kun, Misa-Misa pede desculpas, mas não vai obedecer Raito-kun dessa vez. – O tom infantil da garota, em nada combinava com as mãos dela que brincavam com o elástico de sua Box branca.

Terminou de falar e desceu os lábios para o peitoral dele, beijando toda a pele, mordiscando e soprando os mamilos, até eles ficarem intumescidos, antes de descer para o abdômen, onde sua língua brincava com as linhas do Tanquinho e ela mordiscava de leve. Já estava quase impossível de Yagami controlar os gemidos, quando ela finalmente desceu a Box e libertou o membro dele que pedia por alivio, quando ela o acariciou de leve, Raito não agüentou mais, desistindo de lutar contra os gemidos que queriam sair de sua garganta. Misa sorriu.

- Raito-kun esta muito excitado, Raito-kun quer alivio, né? – novamente aquele tom infantil e ingênuo, que não combinava nada com ela, ainda mais naqueles momentos, ele começava a ficar irritado novamente. – Para Raito-kun ter o que Raito-kun quer, é só Raito-kun dizer quem ele ama, é só Raito-kun dizer, quem desperta os maiores desejos de Raito-kun?

As mãos dela passavam por seu membro gentilmente, provocando, excitando, mas sem permitir o alivio desejado, Raito estava tentado a implorar, precisava daquilo, mas seu orgulho falou mais alto e ao ouvir a pergunta, um curto nome saiu de seus lábios, apenas uma letra.

- L! – Quase gritou quando Amane apertou seu membro com mais força, ela com certeza tinha ficado irritada com a resposta, Mas logo o aperto passou e não houve mais toques.

- Então Misa-Misa vai embora, já que Raito-kun não precisa de Misa-Misa agora, mas se Raito-kun precisar, Misa-Misa ta lá na sala.

Ele fingiu não se importar quando viu que ela estava se levantando, mas ao perceber que não era brincadeira ele realmente se preocupou, ela não podia deixá-lo lá, excitado e algemado naquela cama, sozinho, ficou irritado consigo mesmo, pensado para onde havia ido toda a sua incrível genialidade, quando respondeu aquilo, bem, era melhor pensar rápido para que não fosse abandonado por aquela maldita loira, quando Misa tinha ficado tão sádica assim ele não sabia, mas desconfiava que tinha culpa nisso.

- Misa espere! – Ele abaixou a cabeça, fazendo com que sua franja cobrisse os olhos e tornando a expressão mais realista. – Você sabe que eu te amo, mas eu fiquei irritado com a sua atitude, não quero ver você magoada comigo.

Aquilo era ridículo, era tudo que ele poderia pensar, ele estava excitado, precisava de alivio, ela o tinha deixado assim e no meio de tudo isso, tinha que ficar fazendo teatrinho de menino arrependido. Mas pelo visto sua encenação havia funcionado, Misa tinha voltado para junto dele, na verdade estava de pé sobre a cama, um pé de cada lado do corpo dele, lhe permitindo uma visão privilegiada, por conta da saia minúscula.

- Raito-kun foi um menino muito mau, Misa-Misa não gostou, mas Misa-Misa ama Raito-kun, por isso Misa-Misa perdoa. – Falou enquanto suas mãos seguiam para o lado de seu corpo e desabotoavam a saia, que caiu pesadamente sobre o abdômen dele, mas ela logo tirou ela de lá e lançou a saia para algum canto do quarto.

Em seguida, sentou sobre Raito, com as duas pernas do mesmo lado e foi tirando as botas lentamente, inclinando o corpo para trás ao puxá-las e deixando o garoto ver todos os ângulos de seu corpo ainda coberto com o espartilho, ela retirou as meias negras, mas não as atirou longe como fez com o resto, Misa se aproximou de Raito e usou as meias como uma venda o deixando sem capacidade de ver.

Yagami ficou revoltado, não bastava não poder tocá-la, agora ainda não poderia vê-la, tinha tentado resistir à venda, mas estava em desvantagem, ficou mais irritado ao ouvir o som do zíper do espartilho sendo aberto. Era muita ironia ele tinha uma super modelo obcecada por ele, estava na cama com ela e não podia tocá-la por ter suas mãos presas e, agora, nem vê-la por culpa da maldita venda. Sentiu novamente ela sentar sobre ele, agora completamente nua, seu sexo em contado direto com a pele dele, mostrava que ela estava pronta para ser penetrada e ele ficava cada vez mais excitado.

- Misa tira essa venda, me deixa ver você, aproveite e tira essas algemas. – O controle dele já estava no fim, mas o tom autoritário da frase, mostrava que ainda era o mesmo Raito de sempre.

- Não, não Raito-kun, Raito-kun foi um menino muito mau, precisa ser punido e Misa-Misa vai punir ele.

As mãos dela voltaram a acariciar o sexo dele, agora em movimento firmes e ritmados, o nipônico já havia esquecido que precisava resistir e gemia desejando por mais caricias dela. à garota deslizou por cima dele, levantando o corpo o suficiente para não ter contato com o membro dele e se sentou nas coxas dele.

- Misa... chega... vem agora... eu preciso de você... – As palavras eram ditas,

sem que Raito tivesse verdadeira noção delas, entre gemidos e ofegos.

Ele quase gritou quando as mãos dela pararam e, realmente, gritou quando sentiu seu sexo ser envolvido pelos lábios dela e ter sua glande sugada. Misa começou a lamber e sugar o membro dele, enrolando a língua e chupando com vontade, ele logo chegaria ao ápice do prazer.

Frustração e irritação se juntaram quando Amane parou a caricia, tirando a boca daquele local, sentiu ela se inclinado para a mesinha que ficava do lado da cama e ouviu ela procurando alguma coisa na gaveta, na certa os seios dela se esfregando em seu tórax enquanto ela procurava o que quer que fosse, não tinha sido acidental. Ela voltou a sentar-se direito sobre as coxas dele, e Raito tornou a gemer quando ela depositou dois dedos na ponta de seu membro, enquanto dois dedos, da outra mão, desciam por toda a extensão dele desenrolando a proteção fina de látex.

A garota novamente se meche, posicionando sua entrada sobre o sexo dele, deixando-os unidos, mas sem descer e impedindo o movimento de Raito quando ele tentou subir os quadris para penetrá-la.

- Agora... Raito-kun, diga... Diga para a Misa-Misa, quem você deseja, de quem você precisa?! – Era claro que ela havia reunido todo o seu alto controle para fazer a pergunta.

- De você... eu preciso de você, eu só quero você, agora anda logo Misa! – Falou Yagami sem agüentar mais esperar.

Gemeu profundamente ao sentir seu membro ser envolvido pelo corpo quente dela, que desceu lentamente, gemendo e rebolando de leve para se acostumar com a prazerosa invasão.

Parou quando teve ele inteiro dentro de si e se inclinou juntando seus lábios aos dele, num beijo desajeitado e frenético, enquanto começavam os movimentos cadenciados, que iam ganhando velocidade, enquanto seus corpos pediam por mais e mais contato.

Raito chegou ao êxtase algum tempo depois, libertando o esperma que se chocava com a camisinha e acariciava o interior da modelo, que com mais alguns movimentos também chegou ao orgasmo.

Assim que Misa se recuperou ela saiu de cima dele, e se deitou ao seu lado na cama.

- Raito-kun aprendeu que Misa-Misa é muito melhor que L e que, Misa-Misa pode dar muito mais alegrias para ele?

Novamente a voz infantil, o falso L ainda ofegava, mas acenou a cabeça em concordância. Ela voltou a unir as bocas, num beijo mais calmo agora, enquanto suas mãos seguiram para a cabeceira da cama e soltaram o detetive, Raito acariciou Misa durante o beijo e quando se separaram, a loira deitou sobre o peito dele e adormeceu rapidamente. Raito esperou recuperar um pouco de suas energias, tirou a garota de cima de si, tomando cuidado para não acordá-la, virou para o outro lado e dormiu.

Uma risada sinistra e inumana invadiu o quarto.

- Os humanos realmente são... Divertidos!

**Fim.**

_Ola a todos e a Todas!_

_Essa fic é o meu primeiro Hentai, escrito de presente de natal para uma amiga muito querida minha, Feliz natal Nathy-chan!_

_Eu realmente não gosto desse casal, acho a Misa uma idiota e o Raito um desgraçado FDP, por isso mesmo me deu uma grande alegria escrever uma história em que ele ficasse submisso a Misa e tivesse tomado um fora do meu querido detetive! _

_Mas eu espero que essa fic tenha agradado a quem leu e peço comentários, me digam o que acharam, onde preciso melhorar, criticas, sugestões, elogios... Tudo isso me é muito útil como ficwritter, pois eu ainda sou uma iniciante e acredito que sempre podemos melhorar, ainda mais que, esse é o meu PRIMEIRO hentai._

_Agora:_

_Feliz natal para todos!!!_

_Bjus,_

_YaminoHime!_


End file.
